


蓝桥春雪

by koalaforest



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaforest/pseuds/koalaforest
Summary: 心有所感，OOC属于我。
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry
Kudos: 3





	蓝桥春雪

伦敦，窗外漫天飞雪。  
屋内，长毛绒的毯子里，赤裸的身体紧贴在一起，滚烫的，灼热的，被情事点燃的，唇舌交缠里都有比赛的意味，肆意地入侵对方的口腔，饥渴地吞咽下每一滴液体。  
仿佛时光倒流，又回到那些年的更衣室，在无人处抓紧一切时间偷一个吻。  
虽说其实有没有人也并没有影响到他们就是了。  
特里在呼吸的间隙里，思维乱七八糟地跳跃着。  
他在收到简讯的那一秒直接冲向了停车场，直到开门的那一刻手机还在疯狂闪烁。  
他直接按下了静音键。  
体贴的安慰，体面的祝福，这些都是回头再说的范畴；这个时候，他只需要陪在他的lampsy身边就好了。  
一如过去那么多年的风雨里，他们为彼此做的那样。  
只是这一次，他的开门方式，不知道哪里出了问题。  
似乎是意识到了他的不专心，怀里的人放弃了唇舌的另一次搏斗，直接一口咬上了他的脖颈，在感觉到疼痛之前，软软的舌尖致歉一般，小猫似地又舔上一口，随后干脆心满意足一般，直接把头埋在了颈项间，只留下一个发顶。  
有温热的东西从背上滑落，一滴又一滴，无声滑落。  
特里把他抱得更紧些，在头顶落下一个吻。  
“我在这里，我一直都会在这里。”他说。


End file.
